It's been months, I just can't get over us
by Careebear
Summary: It's her best friend's wedding yet the only thing she can think about is seeing him again.. Just a small Samchel oneshot with Quick mentions :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>I pushed open the door a little, poking my head inside. Quinn was standing next to the mirror, standing out immensely in the dimly lit room. Her golden blonde locks were tied up in a knot, encrusted with small diamonds. Knocking softly before entering she turned around to face me.<p>

"Rachel!" she squealed happily.

"Hey you!" I replied, giving her a big hug. I frowned jokily at the fact that she was wearing a tank top and sweatpants.

"Not what I'd wear for my big day, but whatever floats your boat Q." I winked at her.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I know." I joked before sitting down by the table which was covered in hair and make up products.

Quinn tutted and sat down next to me, sticking her tongue out.

"Attractive." I muttered.

"Stop picking on me Rach, you're supposed to be my Maid of Honour."

"I know, I'm sorry. You look amazing by the way, and you're not even wearing the dress yet!"

She smiled happily. "Thank you. You do too, trying to impress someone are we?"

"Now who's being mean." I punched her shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry." she giggled. "How do you feel about seeing him today?"

I shuddered at the sudden change in conversation, I knew this was going to happen. I sighed as I tried to think of something to say.

"Fine." I mumbled, staring down at my feet.

Quinn placed her hand on top of mine softly.

"Rach, I've lived with you for years, I can read you like a book. You still love him don't you?"

"No I don't" I protested.

"Don't lie Rach, I know the reason why you talk to Puck all the time, it's to see if he drops any hints about how Sam is."

I remained silent, knowing fully well there was no point lying to Quinn. She was right, she could read me like a book. But how was I meant to tell her the truth? Tell her that I was literally broken, that the thought of seeing him again made me want to break down. This was her wedding day, I wasn't going to spoil it due to the fact that I couldn't move on. I keep telling myself that it's been two months and that I should be okay by now, yet I still manage to cry myself to sleep every night.

A single tear prickled down my cheek which I tried to wipe away quickly, failing miserably. I felt Quinn's grip on my hand increase as I forced myself to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin your big day!"

"Don't be silly. You're my best friend and I'm always here for you! Doesn't matter if it's my wedding day or not."

I smiled as she stroked my hair, trying to comfort me. We remained in silence for quite a while.

"I have news!" I announced, breaking the silence. "I've found an apartment."

"What? No, you don't have to move out! I don't want you too." Quinn protested.

"Sweetie, I need to. You and Noah will be married soon, it just wouldn't feel right. I actually found the apartment a few weeks back, I just couldn't..." I cut myself off.

"Why not Rae?"

"Cause it makes the break up seem more real you know? I don't really want a new apartment, I want my old one back, the one I shared with Sam." I confessed. "But I know that it's too late now."

Quinn nodded sympathetically before her mom knocked on the door, interrupting.

"Qunnie, you need to put on your dress now."

I picked myself off the couch and turned for the door.

Making my way back to my room I slipped in to the gorgeous dark blue dress and applied some more mascara to my lashes, making sure it was waterproof. Grabbing my handbag and bouquet I made my way back through the door in to the main room of the suite were Quinn stood, glowing in her white dress. She looked, angelic. Perfect. Her mom entered the room to tell us that the car was here, I noticed the nervous look on her face. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry Q, it's going to be an amazing day." She smiled.

The car ride to the church was a little nerve wrecking. The thought of seeing Sam again made my insides churn. Quinn said nothing the whole way there, just held on tightly to my hand, Finn sat on the other side to her. After their break up they'd actually realized that they weren't meant to be and settled as best friends, because Quinn didn't have a father anymore, he was going to give her away. We finally pulled up outside the church and I took a sharp intake of breath before stepping out of the car, followed closely behind by Quinn. I suddenly felt tiny next to the large wooden doors. They slowly opened and I could hear the opening chords of the Wedding March. Shutting my eyes tightly I stepped forward and began to walk down the aisle behind Santana and Brittany. The minute I opened my eyes I saw him, standing next to Noah at the altar. His eyes remained fixed on me and I tried to avoid making eye contact with him, he looked beautiful. I could see the sadness in his teal eyes as he watched me, time ticking by so slowly. We finally made it to the altar and I stood in my place, opposite Sam. Watching Quinn walk down the aisle I realised how much I wanted a love like theirs. The way Noah looked at her made you believe that true love does exist.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Noah Elijah Puckerman and Lucy Quinn Fabray in holy matrimony."

The ceremony flew and soon enough we were making our way back down the aisle. Fortunately, Brittany agreed to walk with Sam and I was left with Mike, who made me laugh the whole way. The sun was shining high in the sky, a perfect day for a wedding. We posed for a few photographs and chatted whilst Quinn and Finn took their photographs. I was in a middle of a chat with Mike and Tina when somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me away. The guy pushed me to stand next to the church doors.

"What are you doing?" I frowned.

"We need a picture of the best man and maid of honour."

My heart sank as I saw Sam approach.

"That's not necessary." I said, trying to walk away.

"It's the bride's request."

I shrugged and waited for Sam to stand next to me. Feeling his presence made me want to break down and cry. I smiled at the camera, forcing myself to hold back the tears. He took a few photo's.

"We're done." he announced.

I turned to leave straight away, ignoring Sam who was shouting my name. A single tear trickled down my cheek as I got in the limo and the driver sped of for the reception.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, Sam sat at the other end of the table, I didn't see much of him. Quinn and Noah were having a perfect wedding day, surrounded by their friends and family. They had so much love in their life, it made me so happy for Quinn. I was also a little jealous of her. I sipped my champagne as I watched random couples slow dance on the dance floor. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I spun around to be met by gorgeous teal eyes.

"Dance with me?" his husky voice asked hopefully.

Hesitating for a while I bit my lip, unsure of whether this was a good idea.

I nodded and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. His touch sent electric currents coursing through my body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help it, I let my head fall in to his shoulder, taking in the smell of his aftershave, hearing his heartbeat increase rapidly.

"Rach,.. I need to tell you something." Sam said, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him, fear in my eyes.

"I want to tell you that I've met someone else." I felt my heart rip in to a million pieces.

"But if I did, I'd be lying. I can't get over you Rachel, it was stupid of me to break up with you in the first place, I know that now. It's just you deserve better than me and I figured I'd get out fast before you found someone better and I'd get heartbroken but seeing you again today has made me regret not saying this two months ago. I love you Rach, I have done since the day I met you, and I will, forever."

Tears of joy filled my eyes as I listened to Sam.

"Sam, I loved you. I would never have left you."

"But, you were going places Rachel. I was always going to be the dyslexic jock from Lima."

I clutched his hand. "Don't you dare say anything like that about yourself again okay? You're not a loser Sam and even if you were, you're my loser."

Sam looked up at him with hope "So, do you think we can try again?"

"Yes." I answered, without an ounce of hesitation.

"I love you so much Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Sam but please don't leave me this time, I just don't think I could go through it again."

"Leave you? Baby, I'm never letting go of you again. You're mine forever Rachel."

"Forever's a long time Sam." I pointed out.

"When it comes to being with you, it's not long enough." He whispered.

His hands cupped my face softly and our lips met, it was perfect.

* * *

><p>AN : Not my best work but I really wanted to write this :) Please review :)


End file.
